english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Forest
Gerald Michael Charlebois (born April 17, 1929 in Harvey, North Dakota), known by his stage name Michael Forest, is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Viscount de la Fontaine *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Author (ep25) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade of the Immortal (2009-2010) - Takayuki Asano *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2003) - Additional Voices *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Grandfather, Martin (ep3), Sho Mizuki *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Braya Mattingly, Vodarac Priest (ep40) *Fighting Spirit (2005) - Suzuki's Cornerman (ep45) *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Gad Guard (2004) - Dorgel (ep9), Additional Voices *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Kubota (ep4), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Kubota *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Doi-Oinokami-Toshitsura, Master (ep21) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Owner (ep14), The King (ep9) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Jose *Gungrave (2004) - Executive (ep6), Sid Galarde (ep8) *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Valter Yulgence *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Hans (ep7) *Kamichu! (2006) - Mr. Gen (ep9) *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003-2006) - Gabriel XIII (ep15), Police Chief (ep70), Ranked Officer (ep6) *Mars Daybreak (2005) - EF Commander *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Kojyuro Katakura *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008) - Blacksmith (ep8) *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Minister of the Left, Train Expert (ep14) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Duke Medaiyu, Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Cop (ep7) *Planetes (2005-2006) - Christopher Clifford, Harry Roland (ep7), Norman Schweimer, Official B (ep22) *R.O.D the TV (2004-2005) - Bookstore Owner B, Shop Owner B (ep3) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - King Balteric, Trader (ep8) *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Someday's Dreamers (2003-2004) - Rikiya Furusaki *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Dorai *Teknoman (1994) - Commander Jamison *Texhnolyze (2004-2005) - Bunken Kohakura *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1988) - Dr. Mitchell *The Big O (2001-2003) - Alex Rosewater *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Arakawa *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - King Hou Chuutatsu *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Witch Hunter Robin (2004) - Inquisitor Cortion *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Shopkeeper (ep9) *Zillion (1990-1991) - Gord 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *The Story of Fifteen Boys (1991) - William 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Old Parliament Member *Appleseed (2005) - Elder *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Frederick Ohara *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Ticket *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Braya Mattingly *Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1 (2018) - Doctor, Tsay Blair *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Jackel *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - "Old Man" *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Kubota *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Young *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Lensman (1990) - Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Kojima *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Paolo Cassius *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Theo Fairchild *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Kakeru Tsuki *Ninja Scroll (1995) - Additional Voices *Redline (2012) - Inuki *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Dr. Gnomm *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Master *The Legend of Manxmouse (1990) - Mr. Emitel *They Were Eleven (1996) - Elder *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices *WXIII: Patlabor (2003) - Takeshi Kusumi, Film Director 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Gozo Aida, Tsukino (ep2) *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Doctor (ep7), Ernesto (ep5), Additional Voices *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crying Freeman (1995) - Additional Voices *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy (1995) - Additional Voices *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *Eight Clouds Rising (2004) - Uncle *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Prime Minister (ep2) *Gatchaman (1997) - Chief *Gigi and the Fountain of Youth (1987) - Slight O'Hand *I'll/CKBC (2004) - Hiiragi's Father *Macross Plus (1995) - Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Kojima *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Charlie *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Dry (ep2) *Psycho Diver: Soul Siren (1997) - Kudo *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Castle Scientist (ep1) *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Zante (ep1) *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Old Priest *Zillion: Burning Night (1993) - Gord 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Teacher (ep11) *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Arakawa Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *A Very Strange Trip (2011) - Engineer *Ai! Pedrito! - When Intelligence Goes Wrong (2011) - Admiral Turner, Official Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters (2003) - Master Jiang 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Olympius *Saban's Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) - Altor (ep41) Video Games 'Video Games' *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Elk Captain *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Yagyu *Untold Legends: The Warrior's Code (2006) - Master Surya, Coven Elder 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Grandpa *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Grandpa, Jonue *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Zanetti *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Gnome *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Bo Zhang, Huang Gai, Li Ru, Zhang Liang *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Huang Gai *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Ahui Nan, Chen Gong, Cheng Yu, Dailai Dongzhu, Guo Huai, Hou Cheng, Li Ru, Liu Yong, Liu Zhang, Shui Jing, Zhang Ying, Zhou Xin, Zuo Ci *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Envoy, Han Xuan, Liu Zhang, Wei Kang, Zuo Ci *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Additional Voices *Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu (1999) - Gi *Kessen II (2001) - Huang Zhong *Omega Boost (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Theodore *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Rei *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Ujiyoshi Horuichi *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Captain Volga, Commander *Suikoden IV (2005) - Colton *The Bouncer (2001) - Master Mikado *The Space Adventure (1995) - Bill Sullivan, Garcia *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Lockswell *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Ahui Nan, Bo Zhang, Cheng Yu, Hirohide Hirate, Junkei Tsutsui, Katsumoto Katagiri, Keijun Miyabe, Kuai Liang, Li Ru, Masayasu Miyoshi, Nobukimi Anayama, Sadayuki Atsuji, Tao Qian, Yoshinari Mori, Yu Ji, Zhang Bao, Zhang Liang, Zhang Ying, Zhuge Jin, Zuo Ci *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Chen Gong, Hou Cheng, Li Ru, Masanobu Honda, Tao Qian, Zhou Xin, Zuo Ci Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (133) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (125) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2018. Category:American Voice Actors